


11:18 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face when he remembered Supergirl enjoying battling villains.





	11:18 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face when he remembered Supergirl enjoying battling villains before and after her life.

THE END


End file.
